Game controllers may be designed ergonomically to be held with two hands For example, the game controller may be compact and lightweight such that the game controller may be held in a comfortable manner for an extended period of time. Moreover, controls may be laid out on the game controller in a manner that facilitates straightforward interaction. For example, buttons on the controller may be spaced apart a distance that allows a selected button to be pressed without accidently pressing an adjacent button.